Les malheurs d'Anakin
by A-Skygirl
Summary: Père au foyer ? Qui a dit que c'était facile ? En tout les cas, ce n'est certainement pas Anakin Skywalker qui vous dira le contraire...
1. Père au foyer ? Pas si évident que ça

**_Hey !_**

**_Me revoilà avec un nouveau projet que j'avais en tête depuis un moment. _**

**_Alors, j'imagine que vous avez tous vu au moins une fois l'une des images faites par Renata Castellani. Je vous donne tout de même l'adresse du site car pour comprendre le point de départ de mes petites histoires, il vous faut avoir vu les photos :_**

**_ .fr/blogs/in_amber_clad/p_84141_si-anakin-et-padme-avaient-vraiment-eleve-luke-et-leia_**

**_Bon fanfiction beug le lien n'est pas complet mais ce n'est pas grave vous trouvez tout de même facilement ;)_**

**_Donc, j'ai décidé à partir des illustrations d'en faire des petites histoires humoristiques ;)_**

**_J'espère que cela vous plaira._**

**_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars et les images dont je me suis inspirée pour mon histoire ont été faite de la main de Renata Castellani._**

_**Image 1 : Anakin couché sur le canapé avec une télécommande dans les mains et une Padmé mécontente au-dessus de lui**_

* * *

**Père au foyer ? Pas si évident que ça...**

- Anakin !

- Hm ?

Installé confortablement dans le canapé de leur joli appartement sur Coruscant, Anakin Skywalker profitait qu'il avait enfin un moment de répit pour s'octroyer une pause. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il croyait avant que sa femme ne rentre.

- Anakin ! Appela à nouveau la voix de sa femme.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il était si fatigué. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être père au foyer était si éprouvant. Il en regrettait alors presque sa vie de Jedi.

Padmé Skywalker, oui la jeune femme avait finalement pris le nom de son mari après que leur secret ait été révélé au grand jour, arriva alors de la pièce voisine, le visage furieux. Elle vint se mettre debout au-dessus de lui et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda innocemment le jeune homme en levant vers elle les yeux.

- _Ce qu'il y a ? _Tu oses me demander ça ?!

- Visiblement, oui.

Padmé fusilla son mari du regard. Puis, sans prévenir elle fondit sur lui et lui arracha la télécommande de la télévision des mains.

- Eh !

Sans prendre la peine de prêter attention à ses protestations, de toute manière Mosieur ne lèverait pas le petit pouce pour récupérer la télécommande, la jeune femme éteignit le poste téléviseur empêchant ainsi Anakin de poursuivre le match qu'il regardait.

- Padmé ! Tu n'es pas marrante. Grogna Anakin.

Il se vautra un peu plus sur le canapé, réprimant un bâillement. Mais Padmé ne comptait pas en rester là. Loin de là.

- On avait un accord Anakin.

- Oui, je suis au courant. Et au cas où tu ne le vois pas, je le remplis parfaitement.

Anakin poussa alors un profond soupir.

Il y a quelques mois, il avait renoncé à sa vie de Jedi pour pouvoir vivre avec sa femme et ses jumeaux. L'ordre avait été surpris de son choix car au final, c'était Anakin qui était parti tout seul. Le conseil n'avait même pas eu à réfléchir à ses actes et donc, encore moins à le bannir.

Le jeune homme avait pris sa décision, affirmant que sa famille passait désormais avant sa vie de Jedi. Cela n'avait pas été facile pour lui mais il aimait Padmé plus que tout ainsi que ses enfants.

Quant à Padmé, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, la reine lui avait demandé de reprendre son poste en tant que Sénatrice car le Sénat et Naboo avaient toujours besoin d'elle. La jeune femme avait accepté à la seule condition qu'on lui laisse également avoir du temps avec sa famille.

Cette nouvelle avait alors fortement agacé Anakin. Il avait sacrifié sa vie d'aventurier pour vivre avec elle et les jumeaux. Et elle, elle continuait sa vie dans la politique au lieu d'être totalement présente à la maison comme lui. Cela avait été un sujet de dispute pendant de longues semaines.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de quitter l'ordre pour nous. Avait dit sans cesse Padmé vexée qu'il ne comprenne pas sa décision.

- Je le sais bien. Je l'ai fait pour pouvoir pleinement vous consacrer du temps, les enfants et toi ! Vous comptez plus que tout le reste.

- Et alors quoi ? J'aurais dû faire pareil à tes yeux ?

- Exactement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est moi qui doit rester à la maison et m'occuper 24 heures sur 24 des enfants. S'était plaint Anakin.

- Parce que tu l'as choisi. C'est ton choix, pas le mien. Assume-le !

Depuis, Padmé était sans pitié. Elle exigeait que le jeune homme accomplissent toutes les tâches de la maison en plus de l'éducation de leurs jumeaux.

Et aujourd'hui en rentrant du Sénat, elle avait constaté qu'il n'avait pas été faire les courses pour le repas du soir.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu allongé là au lieu d'être en train de faire les courses ? Lui demanda Padmé.

- Parce que figure-toi que j'ai passé la journée à m'occuper de deux bouches ! Ils n'arrêtaient pas de pleurer et de me réclamer. Grogna mécontent Anakin.

- Oh pauvre de toi. Comme je te plains Ani. C'est vrai quoi, s'occuper de deux bébés c'est tellement plus difficile que de se battre contre la Galaxie entière !

- Ah ah ah.

À ce moment, Luke et Leia se réveillèrent en pleurant, dérangés par la dispute entre leurs parents.

Anakin laissa alors échapper un sifflement furieux.

- Bravo, tu les a réveillé !

- À qui la faute ? Et pour l'amour du ciel, combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de ne plus venir _te coucher sur le canapé avec tes bottes pleine de saleté_ ! Grinça Padmé .

Anakin examina alors ses chaussures. Elles étaient effectivement sales et repoussantes. Mais avec deux nourrissons à devoir s'occuper pratiquement tout seul, il n'avait plus le temps de faire autre chose.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues à les mettre puisque tu ne pars plus à des années lumières d'ici ! Ajouta-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait finalement vers la chambre de ses enfants.

3PO en sortait justement.

- Ah madame ! M'sieur Luke et mam'zelle Leia sont réveillés ! Que dois-je faire ? Lui demanda le droïde.

- Viens avec moi.

Padmé s'engouffra alors dans la chambre tandis qu'Anakin continuait à broyer du noir sur le canapé. Il n'eut même pas le courage de se lever pour aller aider sa femme. De toute manière, il savait parfaitement comment les choses allaient se dérouler.

Sa femme avait d'ailleurs beaucoup changé depuis la naissance des jumeaux. Elle s'inquiétait en permanence de leur bien-être et réprimandait à la première occasion son mari lorsque quelque chose la dérangeait.

- Tiens ! Prend Leia. Lui lança alors Padmé qui était revenue entre temps.

Sans attendre la réponse de son mari, elle fourra le bébé dans les mains d'Anakin. La petite était toujours en train de pleurer. Mais lorsque son père la prit, elle s'arrêta subitement et le regarda, un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres.

- 3PO veille sur Luke. Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper d'eux le temps que j'aille faire les courses puisque c'est si compliqué.

- Hmpf.

- Et tu as intérêt à avoir enlevé tes satanées bottes lorsque je reviendrai ! Menaça Padmé.

Elle disparut alors tandis que tu bout du doigt, Anakin amusait sa fille. Dans peu de temps, Luke recommencerait à pleurer car 3PO ne savait vraiment pas s'en occuper.

En gros, il pouvait dire adieu à son match ce soir. Il y aurait encore du travail pour lui.

Ah ! Si seulement on lui avait dit que la vie de père au foyer était un calvaire, il aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de donner sa démission à l'ordre Jedi.

* * *

**_La prochaine fois, nous verrons comment Anakin s'occupe de deux bébés plus en détail. En somme, c'est la deuxième image où l'ont voit Anakin tenir les jumeaux en pleurs tandis que Padmé est effondrée dans le canapé._**


	2. Le plan b

**_Hey !_**

**_Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre avec en vedette nos chers Skywalker :D_**

**_Au fait, les histoires n'ont pas de liens entre elles. Il est possible toutefois que je fasse référence à une histoire antérieure mais cela n'a pas d'importance._**

**_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars et les images dont je me suis inspirée pour mon histoire ont été faite de la main de Renata Castellani._**

**_Image 2 : Anakin tient Luke et Leia dans ses bras en pleurs tandis que Padmé est effondrée dans le canapé._**

* * *

**Le plan b**

- J'arrive Leia !

Alors qu'il venait tout juste de changer la couche de son fils, les cris de sa sœur jumelle redoublèrent depuis la pièce d'à côté.

Anakin reposa alors son fils dans le berceau et courut à Leia. Cette dernière ne cessait de se débattre et de hurler. Elle avait du caractère. Plus que Luke. À croire qu'elle avait hérité cela de son père.

Arrivé près de sa fille, Anakin la souleva et se mit à la bercer pour la calmer. Piètre tentative. Leia ne se calma pas pour autant. Elle lui donnait des coups de pieds sans arrêt et ses cris semblaient redoubler en puissance.

Perdant rapidement patience, le jeune homme tenta autre chose. Il enfourna dans la bouche de son bébé un biberon.

Mauvaise idée. Leia le repoussa aussitôt.

- Leia, bon sang ! S'exaspéra Anakin.

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'il s'occupait de ses enfants et il sentait sa patience s'envoler.

Comme pour punir son père de sa maladresse, Leia choisit ce moment pour déglutir sur lui.

Un sifflement furieux s'échappa alors de la bouche d'Anakin.

En voyant son père dans tous ses états, Leia se mit à rire de lui. Il la regarda d'un air sévère.

- Ah, cela te fait rire ? Attend un peu ! Tu vas voir.

Pensant donner une leçon à sa fille, Anakin la reposa dans son berceau.

- Débrouille-toi ! Lui dit Anakin.

Il quitta la pièce et partit se changer. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le pauvre 3PO être martyrisé par le petit Luke qui lui avait attrapé un doigt avec ses petites menottes. Le bébé semblait bien s'amuser alors que le droïde ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait peur de retirer son membre et de faire mal au bébé.

- Ah, maître Ani ! Aidez-moi ! Lui lança 3PO.

- Continue, ne bouge surtout pas. Lui répondit Anakin en passant devant eux.

- Quoi ? Mais...

Quand il eut gagné sa chambre et qu'il se débarrassa de ses habits plein de bave, de lait et de vomi, Leia se remit à pleurer.

Et voilà. Une fois de plus, il perdait la face contre sa fille car celle-ci finissait toujours par l'emporter en continuant de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne s'en occuper.

- Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle se paie ma tête. Grogna-t-il avant de retourner dans la chambre de Leia.

Il lui fallut une bonne heure avant de parvenir à calmer le petit monstre. Après avoir joué avec les nerfs de son père, Leia finit par s'endormir paisiblement, épuisée par tous ces pleurs. Après quoi, Anakin put enfin goûter au repos.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Luke continuait un peu plus loin de jouer avec 3PO.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Padmé fit son entrée. Enfin.

Un sourire s'étira alors sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il vint à la rencontre de sa femme. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou afin que Padmé ne puisse pas le rappeler.

- Ani ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Mais, elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle poussa un soupir avant de se laisser tomber à son tour dans le canapé.

Lorsqu'il revint à la maison une heure plus tard, Anakin n'entendit aucun bruit. Étonné, il fit un rapide repérage des lieux. Luke avait fini par s'endormir à son tour, délivrant de son emprise diabolique le pauvre 3PO qui se tenait désormais à bonne distance de lui.

Leia dormait toujours bien sagement dans sa chambre et Padmé dormait également sur le canapé.

Soulagé, Anakin alla alors déposer ses courses dans la cuisine. Pour une fois, sa femme n'aurait rien à ne lui reprocher.

Anakin songea alors qu'il aurait enfin un moment de répit. Hélas pour lui, c'était sans compter sur 3PO. En voulant rejoindre son créateur dans la cuisine, il heurta maladroitement au passage un vase qui se brisa en tombant par terre.

Sursautant, Anakin se retourna vers un 3PO totalement confus. Et quelques secondes après...

- OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

- Bien joué 3PO. Soupira Anakin qui pouvait dire adieu à ses projets.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la voix de Padmé retentit à son tour :

- Ani... Les enfants...

Anakin leva les yeux ciel. Il passa devant le droïde en lui demandant de ramasser les débris par terre.

Cependant, en arrivant au salon, il découvrit que sa femme n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Padmé ?

- Ani... ils pleurent. Dit-elle sans remuer.

Elle avait la face cachée dans les coussins moelleux. Apparemment, elle était épuisée, mais tout de même !

Il commença par aller voir Leia qui était la plus difficile à calmer. Cependant, Luke criait tout aussi si fort.

Calant Leia dans son bras gauche, il s'empressa d'accourir à son fils. Il le prit de son autre main et se retrouva avec deux bébés en pleurs.

Super. Il était revenu au point de départ. Il lui avait fallu pratiquement toute la journée pour parvenir à calmer et satisfaire les jumeaux. Et maintenant, il pouvait tout recommencer.

Dépassé par les évènements, Anakin revint au salon dans l'espoir que Padmé l'aide.

Quelle fut sa déception en découvrant que sa femme était dans la même position si ce n'est peut-être qu'elle avait le visage encore un peu plus enfoncé dans les coussins.

- Hm... met vles alit. Articula avec peine Padmé qui ne leva pas d'un millimètre la tête.

- Mais... je... tu... ils... bafouilla-t-il.

Bon, il pouvait oublier le soutien maternelle.

Luke et Leia continuaient de pleurer dans ses bras. Alors Anakin craqua. Littéralement.

Il fallait impérativement passer au plan b comme, il en réservait toujours plus ou moins lors de ses missions dans la Galaxie ou, il allait devenir fou.

Sauf que là, il n'avait pas de plan b. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Il devait se le procurer le plan b. Ou plutôt, aller le chercher.

**[...]**

Lorsque Padmé immergea enfin, oui elle s'était endormie malgré les pleurs de ses enfants, elle fut stupéfaite du silence qu'il régnait autour d'elle.

Cependant, elle remarqua rapidement quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas se trouver là.

Padmé se leva et vint à la rencontre du visiteur. Elle aperçut au passage Leia dormant dans son berceau près de lui et Luke qui dormait à point fermés dans ses bras.

Padmé posa alors doucement une main sur son épaule.

- Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan ! Réveille-toi ! Souffla la jeune femme.

Elle secoua légèrement son épaule et le maître Jedi finit par ouvrir les yeux .

- Hm ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Murmura Padmé pour ne pas réveiller ses enfants.

Obi-Wan laissa échapper un bâillement et se redressa tandis que Padmé lui reprenait doucement Luke des bras. Elle le déposa à côté de sa sœur dans le berceau.

- C'est Anakin. Il me les a confié. Grommela le maître Jedi sur un ton bas.

- Comment ça ?

- Il est venu me trouver au temple. Ses enfants ont alerté pratiquement tout le bâtiment car manque de chance pour lui, j'étais tout en haut.

- Anakin... a amené nos enfants jusque là-bas pour te les confier ? S'offusqua la jeune femme.

Il n'avait pas dû passer inaperçu, surtout si les jumeaux avaient continué à pleurer.

- Tu connais Anakin. Il est impatient et quand il a une idée derrière la tête...

- Et tu as accepté ? S'étonna Padmé qui allait de surprise en surprise.

- C'est un p'tit malin celui-là. Il m'a convaincu d'une manière plutôt subtile.

- C'est à dire ? Demanda Padmé en croisant les bras.

- Il m'a fait les yeux doux. Soupira Obi-Wan.

- Pardon ?

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Padmé ! Il m'a littéralement supplié du regard et il avait l'air au bout du rouleau ! En plus, il n'avait pas d'autre plan b.

Padmé poussa alors un soupir d'agacement. Oui, Anakin pouvait se montrer très persuasif quand il s'y mettait. Et Obi-Wan avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à résister à son ancien apprenti.

- Et il est où maintenant ? Voulut savoir la jeune mère.

- Il est allé prendre l'air. Répondit Obi-Wan.

Padmé arqua un sourcil.

- Il est allé faire un tour en vaisseau à travers la Galaxie

- C'est ça, prendre l'air pour lui ?

- Apparemment.

- Et quand est-ce qu'il compte revenir au juste ? J'ai besoin de lui. Demain, je dois présenter un vote très important.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais, je ne pense pas qu'il va rentrer de si tôt.

- Et qui va s'occuper des enfants ?

- Eh bien moi.

- Toi ? Mais...

- Tu n'as pas encore compris Padmé ? Je suis le plan b d'Anakin.

- Mais, tu n'as pas de missions pour l'ordre ?

- Non, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a officiellement désigné comme étant son plan b...

* * *

**_Next, Anakin séduira ses enfants en leur faisant une démonstration de force x) Hélas pour lui, il n'est pas au bout de ses malheurs..._**


	3. Le premier mot des jumeaux

**_BONUS_ **

_**Ce soir, je vous propose un chapitre bonus. Je sais que je devais poster un chapitre en rapport avec la troisième image mais j'ai eu de l'inspiration. Je ne me suis pas inspirée d'image de Renata Castellani cette fois-ci. Tout est tiré de mon imagination.**_

_**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars.**_

* * *

**Le premier mot des jumeaux**

Chez les Skywalker, c'était l'effervescence générale. En effet, les jumeaux avaient grandi et dépassé le stade des un an. Mais pour autant, aucun des deux n'avait encore prononcé son premier mot. Et Anakin s'impatientait. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que ce n'était plus qu'une question de jour. Il passait ainsi des heures à tenter de faire dire à Luke et à Leia « papa ». Hélas pour lui, cela n'avait pour le moment aucun effet.

Luke ne cessait de babiller des sons comme « ba » et Leia se contentait de sourire ou de rire devant la mine déconfite de son père.

Face à cela, Padmé ne pouvait qu'être spectatrice. Elle s'amusait beaucoup en voyant tous les efforts que déployait son mari ainsi que la patience dont il faisait preuve.

- P-A-P-A ! Leia, dit p-a-p-a !

C'était devenu la petite phrase quotidienne chez les Skywalker.

- Anakin, arrête de les embêter avec ça. Ils prononceront leur premier mot quand ils seront prêts, voilà tout. Lui disait gentiment sa femme.

Pour autant, Anakin continuait de s'obstiner. Si bien que Padmé le laissait et partait se promener.

Dans un premier temps, elle avait essayé elle aussi d'apprendre à ses enfants de prononcer « maman ». Mais en voyant que cela était inutile, elle avait très vite capitulé. Selon elle, les jumeaux n'étaient pas encore prêts.

- N'importe quoi. Il est dit que c'est à partir de 12 mois. Lui avait alors répondu Anakin.

- Oui, cela peut venir À PARTIR de 12 mois. Ce qui signifie que ce n'est pas forcément vrai. Avait soupiré Padmé.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils le font exprès. Tu as vu avec quelle malice ils nous regardent ? Je sais qu'ils se moquent de nous.

- Oui, sûrement de toi. Enfin, Anakin ! Ils n'ont que 13 mois. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils peuvent déjà penser ainsi ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un enfant.

- Ben voyons. Et pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de leur apprendre à dire « maman » aussi ?

- Parce que je suis leur père. C'est à toi de leur apprendre ce mot.

- Oui, je leur apprendrai quand ils _seront prêts_ !

- Bon allez Luke. Dit, P-A-P-A.

- Ba !

Irrécupérable, tout simplement.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla ce matin-là, Padmé découvrit qu'Anakin était déjà levé. Elle s'empressa alors de se lever à son tour et elle revêtit un peignoir avant de sortir de la chambre.

Anakin était dans le salon. Il tenait Luke dans les bras et lui donnait le biberon. Non loin de lui, Leia jouait avec le pauvre 3PO qui en voyait de toutes les couleurs avec les petits jumeaux. Aujourd'hui, la petite Leia avait décidé qu'il serait particulièrement amusant d'asperger le droïde avec de la peinture bleue. En voyant ce spectacle, Padmé ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. Anakin se tourna vers elle et lui sourit tendrement.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? Lui demanda Padmé alors qu'elle déposait un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

- Tu dormais si bien. Je n'avais pas le courage de te réveiller. Et Luke avait faim. Lui expliqua-t-il.

Padmé réprima un bâillement et voyant qu'Anakin avait la situation bien en main, alla faire un saut en cuisine. Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant le contenu presque vide du frigo.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle quitta la pièce et repassa devant ses enfants et son mari afin de gagner la chambre pour se vêtir.

- Je vais faire les courses. Tu peux t'occuper d'eux ?

- Oui. On a de la chance, ils sont plutôt calme ce matin. Lui répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

À ce moment, Luke s'arrêta de boire. Son père déposa le biberon sur la table et le souleva légèrement au-dessus de sa tête en lui faisant des petites tapes dans le dos. Quelque secondes à peine plus tard, Luke laissa échapper un petit rot.

Satisfait, Anakin le remit dans son petit parc et s'assit en face de lui.

- Allez Luke. Fait plaisir à papa. Dit, P-A-P-A !

Padmé poussa un grognement sourd et se dépêcha d'enfiler sa robe. Anakin avait décidé de passer une nouvelle journée à embêter leurs pauvres enfants. Et lorsqu'elle passa pour la troisième fois devant eux, elle vit avec satisfaction Luke régurgiter sur son père qui s'était un peu trop penché sur lui.

Padmé sourit et songea intérieurement que c'était la vengeance de son fils. La jeune femme quitta ensuite l'appartement.

Lorsqu'elle revint à la maison une bonne heure plus tard, Padmé découvrit sa petite famille au calme. Les jumeaux jouaient par terre avec divers objets sous l'œil contrarié de leur père. Visiblement, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à leur faire dire ce qu'il voulait. Ah quelle patience et quel entêtement avait Anakin quand il avait une idée derrière la tête. Padmé ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait se montrer aussi borné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté de bon ? Lui demanda Anakin en venant la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

- Beaucoup de choses. Lui répondit évasivement Padmé.

Padmé aimait bien taquiner son mari de la sorte. Ce dernier ne pouvait alors s'empêcher de venir fouiner dans ses sacs.

- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas me faire manger ce truc-là ! S'indigna Anakin en lui mettant sous le nez un drôle de fruit.

- Non, je compte le donner aux jumeaux. C'est plein de vitamines. Je leur donnerai sous forme de bouillie.

- Je te souhaite bien du plaisir dans ce cas.

Padmé rit légèrement et Anakin l'enlaça doucement par derrière alors qu'elle rangeait les courses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Padmé en riant de plus belles sous les caresses.

- Eh bien, j'embrasse ma femme comme tu vois. Lui dit-il alors qu'il déposait un baiser dans son cou.

L'ambiance monta rapidement d'un cran et alors que Padmé se retourna pour faire face à Anakin, une petite voix de soprano s'éleva du salon :

- Luke.

Puis presque aussitôt après, une deuxième voix du même ton s'éleva à son tour :

- Leia.

Padmé et Anakin rompirent aussitôt le baiser qu'ils avaient entamé. Ils s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre tout en se regardant dans les yeux totalement ébahis.

- Est-ce que…

- Oui…

Aussitôt, les deux parents s'élancèrent dans le salon. Luke et Leia étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Ils jouaient avec une balle qu'ils se faisaient passer à tour de rôle.

Au moment où leurs parents arrivèrent, ils se regardaient dans les yeux en souriant, criant et battant des mains. Et quelques secondes à peine plus tard, leurs voix s'élevèrent à nouveau :

- Luke.

- Leia.

Voilà. Les jumeaux venaient de prononcer officiellement leur premier mot. Et ce n'était pas celui qu'Anakin espérait. Pas du tout.

Padmé regarda aussitôt son mari qui avait croisé les bras et regardait d'un air boudeur ses enfants. Elle rit sous cape avant de s'élancer vers ses enfants. Elle les prit dans ses bras en les félicitant.

- Bravo mes chéris. C'est très bien.

- Mouais, c'est cela. Grogna Anakin.

Une fois de plus, il perdait la face contre ses jumeaux. Mais fois d'Anakin, il ne comptait pas en rester là. Oh ça non, il trouverait très bientôt autre chose.

- Allons Ani. Ne fait pas la tête. Tu devrais être fier d'eux. Ils ont dû entendre très souvent le prénom de l'autre. Et puis, on sait bien qu'ils ont un lien très fort entre eux.

- Plus qu'avec leurs parents ? S'offusqua Anakin.

- Il faut croire que oui. S'amusa Padmé.

Les jumeaux, ravis d'avoir reçus des câlins, comprirent qu'ils avaient bien fait. Heureux, ils se remirent à prononcer le prénom de l'autre en se donnant à cœur joie :

- Luke, Luke, Luke ! Chantonna Leia en battant des mains.

- Leia ! Leia, Leia ! Lui répondit Luke en criant presque.

* * *

**_Ah ah ah pauvre Anakin ! _**

**_Ses malheurs sont loin très terminés cependant :D_**

**_La prochaine fois, promis, ce sera l'image où Anakin fait une démonstration de force devant ses enfants pour Pâques qui sera à l'honneur ;)_**


	4. Pourquoi Leia ne sourit pas

**_Bonjour_**

**_BONUS 2_**

**_Non, ce n'est toujours pas l'image numéro 3 qui est à l'honneur x)_**

**_Mais sachez qu'il s'agit de la photo que j'ai utilisée pour la couverture de mon histoire. On y voit nos 4 Skywalker avec Padmé et Luke qui sourient. Leia fait la tête et Anakin qui la tient la regarde._**

**_Au passage, il y aura 10 histoires dont les 6 mentionnées et 4 bonus._**

**_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars et les images dont je me suis inspirée pour mon histoire ont été faites de la main de Renata Castellani._**

* * *

**Pourquoi Leia ne sourit pas**

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier pour la famille Skywalker. Bon pour Padmé et Anakin, cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire bien qu'ils passeraient un bon moment en compagnie de leurs jumeaux.

Mais ce jour était particulier pour Luke et Leia. Les petits Skywalker allaient être pris en photo avec leurs parents. Maintenant qu'ils étaient âgés de 2 ans et demi, ils étaient capables de comprendre que quelque chose allait se produire. Padmé leur avait longuement expliqué qu'une personne allait venir pour les prendre tous en photo. Bien évidemment, les jumeaux n'avaient pas compris ce que cela signifiait. La jeune femme n'avait pas insisté. Elle avait eu d'autres chats à fouetter. En l'occurrence, son incorrigible mari. Anakin, pour qui l'expérience serait des plus banales, s'était une fois de plus désintéressé de la situation.

Allongé paresseusement sur le canapé, il regardait la télévision. Et s'il avait compté sur ses enfants pour distraire Padmé, il se mit le doigt dans l'œil.

Sa femme ne tarda pas à lui tomber dessus.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? Lui demanda-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

- Tu le vois bien, non ? Je regarde la télévision.

- Oui, je vois. Mais ne crois-tu pas que tu aurais d'autres choses à faire ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

Anakin, qui savait par expérience que sa femme n'allait pas tarder à piquer sa crise, ne fit rien pour arranger les choses. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il fallait se préparer des heures à l'avance pour une simple photo de famille. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas la première, loin de là.

- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'aider.

- Hm…

- La maison est repoussante. Tu comptes accueillir notre hôte dans cet état-là ?

Et voilà. Encore une excuse à la con pour ne pas le laisser tranquille un moment.

- 3PO est là pour ça, non ? Fit remarquer le jeune homme.

Entendant son nom, le droïde de protocole fit son entrée.

- Maître Ani, vous m'avez appelé ?

- Non, mais puisque tu es là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

- J'en serais ravi. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Explique à Padmé que ranger et nettoyer cette maison fait partit de ton travail.

- Eh bien… c'est-à-dire que… bafouilla 3PO.

Alors ? S'impatienta Anakin.

- Non, pas vraiment. Je suis un droïde de protocole, monsieur.

Anakin le fusilla du regard.

- N'importe quoi. Tu oublies que je t'ai créé tout d'abord pour que tu aides dans les tâches ménagères. Grogna le jeune homme.

- C'est vrai. Mais comme monsieur n'a pas été là pendant ces 10 ans, je lui ferai remarquer que cette tâche ne me correspondait pas. Je suis bien meilleur dans le domaine de traduire les langues.

- Ah ah ! Fit Padmé triomphante.

Elle jeta un regard vainqueur sur son mari.

- Mais si monsieur a besoin de moi pour ranger l'appartement, je puis…

- Non, ça ira comme cela 3PO. Anakin est un grand garçon. Il peut mettre la main à la pâte sans toi. Lui dit Padmé en ricanant doucement.

Et sur ces paroles, la jeune femme fondit sur son mari rapide comme l'éclair et lui arracha la télécommande pour éteindre le poste téléviseur.

Anakin ne chercha pas à se défendre. À la place, il s'enfonça davantage dans les coussins moelleux.

- Allez, debout à présent ! Il y a du travail qui t'attend !

- J'n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir signé le contrat pour faire du ménage. Lui dit Anakin en dernier recours.

- Il n'y a aucun contrat. Cela fait partie de tes responsabilités en tant que père !

Ben voyons. Si la Galaxie le regardait en ce moment, elle se moquerait bien de lui. Qui pourrait croire que celui qu'on surnommait « le héros sans peur » puisse passer ses journées à changer les couches de ses deux enfants et à faire du ménage ?

Padmé tourna les talons et disparut dans la cuisine faisant virevolter ses boucles brunes au passage.

À ce moment-là, les deux petits jumeaux firent leur entrée. Ils regardèrent leur mère disparaître dans la cuisine avant de tourner la tête vers leur père, toujours allongé dans le canapé.

- Papa ! P'quoi maman t'a crié dessus ? Lui demanda Leia de sa petite voix de soprano.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers sa fille. Il lui adressa un sourire.

- Parce qu'elle est méchante. Lui répondit Anakin en rigolant à moitié.

- P'quoi tu ris ? Lui demanda encore Leia tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

Luke, pour sa part, avait décidé de suivre sa mère dans l'autre pièce.

Anakin attendit que sa petite fille fût à portée de main pour l'attraper et l'installe sur lui.

- Papa n'est pas content envers maman. Expliqua-t-il.

- P'quoi ? Demanda la petite fille.

- Parce qu'elle gronde tout le temps.

- C'est bien vai, ça ! S'écria Leia en sautillant sur son père.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna le père.

- Oui. Maman pas gentille. Tout le temps, crier sur toi. J'aime pas maman. Je péfère rester avec toi ! Lâcha Leia.

Anakin ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la franchise de sa fille. Après tout, on dit toujours que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

- Non, Leia. Il ne faut pas dire cela. Maman t'aime énormément et moi je l'aime plus que tout même si parfois elle crie un peu.

- M'en fiche ! Je péfère rester avec toi. Tu gonde jamais.

Anakin ne répondit rien. Il y avait une théorie qui disait que les petits enfants pouvaient être atteints du syndrome qu'on appelait « le complexe d'Œdipe ». Et visiblement, cela s'appliquait très bien aux jumeaux. Leia passait tout son temps avec Anakin et ne voulait jamais aller dans les bras de Padmé. La petite fille disait même parfois qu'elle se marierait avec son père quand elle serait grande. Luke, lui, était toujours dans les jupes de sa mère. Il la suivait partout et se mettait à rire lorsque Padmé grondait Anakin. Heureusement pour eux que le complexe disparaissait en grandissant.

- Si parfois, je gronde aussi. Lui dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Mais Leia ne l'écouta pas. Elle s'était mise à jouer avec sa chemise.

Et lorsqu'Anakin entendit Padmé revenir dans la pièce, il se leva subitement. Il déposa Leia sur le canapé qui rouspéta.

- Mais heu papa !

Luke apparut aussitôt à son tour.

- Ah, tu as quand même fini par te lever, c'est bien. Dit Padmé en souriant.

Anakin leva les yeux au ciel. Padmé rit devant sa mine déconfite et s'approcha de lui. Elle se mit face à lui et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle embrassa la joue de son mari.

- Ani, voyons, tu sais bien que c'est en partie pour te taquiner tout cela.

Le jeune homme se détendit, puis souriant d'un air malicieux, il attrapa sa femme et se mit à lui faire des papouilles dans le cou.

- Oui, et tu sais aussi bien que moi j'ai ma façon de me venger. Dit-il alors qu'il la chatouillait également d'une main.

- Ani, non arrête. Rigola alors Padmé.

Les deux enfants regardèrent leurs parents sans comprendre leur comportement soudain. Les ignorants, les deux jeunes gens poursuivirent leur petit jeu dans leur chambre qui se terminerait sans aucun doute par un acte sexuel.

- Qu'est-ce qui font, papa et maman ? Demanda alors Luke en se tournant vers sa sœur.

- Je sais pas et je m'en fiche. Lui répondit Leia en croisant les bras et en faisant la tête.

Lorsque quelques heures plus tard le photographe arriva, l'appartement avait été rangé vite fait bien fait. Anakin et Padmé l'accueillir en souriant. Luke se cacha, timide, derrière sa mère tandis que Leia boudait toute seule dans un coin.

Lorsque vint le moment de faire la photo, Padmé attrapa le petit Luke dans ses bras. Anakin, lui, du aller chercher Leia qui refusait de venir. Elle continuait à faire la tête.

- Eh bien alors demoiselle, que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda Anakin étonné.

Il savait que sa fille avait du caractère, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se comportait de la sorte. Le matin, elle avait été des plus ravies à l'annonce faite par ses parents quant à la venue d'un étranger.

- Je veux pas veni. Veux pas ! Lui dit Leia en lui tournant résolument le dos.

Anakin ne lui laissa cependant pas le choix. Il l'attrapa et Leia eut beau se débattre, il la maintenant doucement, mais fermement dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas contente Leia ? Je croyais que tu étais contente de faire la photo.

- Plus mainenant ! Veux pas.

Et la petite fille se mit à pleurnicher contre l'épaule de son père.

Anakin la réconforta du mieux qu'il put et au bout de quelques minutes, la petite fille se calma.

- J'uis pas contente. Tu aimes plus maman que moi ! Lança-t-elle alors.

Anakin comprit alors. Leia était simplement jalouse. Il l'avait un peu délaissé tout à l'heure pour sa mère. Et Leia « amoureuse » de son père supportait mal ces comportements qu'elle prenait pour de l'abandon.

- Non, pas du tout. Papa t'aime très fort chérie.

Leia ne répondit rien du tout. Elle sécha néanmoins ses larmes bien qu'elle n'était pas convaincue du tout. Elle resta triste et lorsqu'Anakin l'amena finalement au salon pour la photo, elle lança un regard méchant à sa mère. Padmé ne le vit pas vraiment, elle était occupée à rire avec Luke.

Anakin vint se placer aux côtés de son épouse. Il mit une main sur son épaule tandis que de l'autre il tenait Leia.

- Parfait. On va pouvoir commencer. N'oubliez pas de dire « ouistiti » !

Anakin et Padmé comptèrent jusqu'à trois, puis ils crièrent « ouistiti » aidé du petit Luke.

Au final, la nouvelle photo de famille fut plutôt originale. Seuls Padmé et Luke regardaient devant eux et souriaient. Leia faisait la tête et avait évité de regarder le photographe. Quant à Anakin, sentant la bouderie de sa fille toujours présente, il avait baissé la tête et son sourire avait disparu au mauvais moment.

Bref une fois de plus, il y avait de l'ambiance chez les Skywalker et Anakin n'était pas encore au bout de ses surprises. Parfois, il regrettait vraiment ses missions. Au moins, il était sûr de contrôler les opérations, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors que là, il se faisait mener par le bout du nez par sa femme et par une minuscule fillette du nom de Leia Skywalker…

* * *

**_Ok, la prochaine fois, je posterai sans faute l'histoire en lien avec la photo de Pâques._**


	5. Anakin fait une démonstration

_**Bonjour**_

_**Me voici avec l'image numéro 3.**_

_**Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé les quelques reviews. C'est toujours agréable d'avoir votre avis.**_

_**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars et les images dont je me suis inspirée pour mon histoire ont été faites de la main de Renata Castellani.**_

_**Image 3 : Anakin fait des tours de magie devant ses enfants le jour de Pâques.**_

* * *

**Anakin fait une démonstration, ce qui en résulte…**

Aujourd'hui, était un grand jour. Et pas n'importe lequel. Non. Aujourd'hui, c'était Pâques. Pour Padmé, Anakin ou encore Obi-Wan qui venait régulièrement rendre visite à ses amis, cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Mais pour deux petits bambins âgés de 3 ans, c'était plus que géniale.

Padmé qui aimait faire plaisir à ses enfants, avait préparé avec entrain cette belle journée. Pour l'occasion, elle avait fait décorer leur appartement selon la tradition de Pâques. Autrement dit, œufs et lapins étaient de la partie. En revanche, Anakin n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Il trouvait ça stupide.

- Fais-le au moins pour tes enfants. Avait grogné Padmé en fusillant du regard son mari.

Une fois de plus, Anakin n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Loin de partager l'enthousiasme de sa famille, il avait expliqué en long et en large que fêter quelque chose qui n'existait pas n'avait pas de sens.

- Je ne fêtais jamais Pâques sur Tatooine. De toute manière, qu'est-ce que nous aurions bien pu fêter ? Notre esclavage ? Merci, mais non merci. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je fêterais ça aujourd'hui. Lui avait répondu Anakin tout aussi agacé que sa femme.

Maintenant que les jumeaux ne portaient plus de couche-culotte et qu'ils étaient capables de marcher et de parler, Anakin pensait que la vie serait enfin plus simple. Il n'aurait plus à supporter les pleurs incessants de deux bébés et de passer sa journée à les changer ou les nourrir.

Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'il s'imaginait. La vérité en était toute autre.

La veille de la fête, Padmé était restée tard afin d'aménager avec l'aide de R2 et de 3PO l'appartement puisque Anakin avait refusé de participer. À la place, il avait passé la soirée avec Obi-Wan à se plaindre de ci et de là au grand dam de ce dernier.

- Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton aide précieuse Anakin. Lui avait dit froidement Padmé lorsqu'il était rentré.

- Avec plaisir. Avait répondit ce dernier sans vraiment prêter attention à sa femme.

Padmé avait alors levé les yeux au ciel mais n'avait pas insisté. Elle était convaincue que la future bonne humeur de ses enfants enlèverait celle maussade d'Anakin le lendemain.

Et lorsqu'elle se réveilla à l'aube, la jeune femme constata avec surprise qu'elle était la première levée. Intriguée, elle vint sur la pointe des pieds vérifier dans la chambre de ses enfants. Les jumeaux dormaient encore. À vrai dire, cela n'était pas si étonnant que ça en fin de compte. La veille, ils s'étaient montrés si enthousiastes qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à s'endormir de bonne heure.

Padmé se réjouit. Au moins, elle pourrait préparer tranquillement la table du petit déjeuner.

Son mari ne tarda pas à s'éveiller à son tour. Et comme l'avait prévu Padmé, il était toujours de mauvaise humeur. Il jeta un regard noir aux décorations ainsi qu'à la table où une nappe ainsi qu'une vaisselle particulière avaient été utilisées pour l'occasion. Sans compter également tous les œufs et autres choses ridicules présentes.

- Les enfants dorment encore ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, pour le moment. Alors tâche de ne pas les réveiller.

- Hm.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, Padmé demanda gentiment à Anakin d'aller se changer. Mais ce dernier refusa catégoriquement.

- Sûrement pas. Répliqua-t-il.

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard et se rendit dans sa chambre pour ôter sa robe de chambre et passer à la place une belle robe qu'elle avait mise exprès de côté pour aujourd'hui. Puis elle coiffa ses boucles brunes et au moment où elle reposait sa brosse, elle entendit les jumeaux se lever. La jeune femme sourit. Contrairement à Anakin, elle se réjouissait beaucoup. Il fallait avouer que ce genre d'évènement permettait de retomber en enfance. Et c'était toujours agréable.

Luke et Leia commencèrent par se chamailler d'emblée afin de décider qui devait s'asseoir à côté du gigantesque lapin en chocolat posé au bord de la table.

En entendant la dispute, Padmé se précipita dans la pièce. Les deux jumeaux se poussaient, se tiraient les cheveux aussi forts qu'ils le pouvaient. La jeune femme mit aussitôt ses mains sur ses hanches, le regard furieux.

- Bien sûr, tu ne lèverais pas le petit doigt pour les faire cesser. Dit-elle à Anakin qui était assis sur le canapé non loin d'eux.

- Non. C'est toi qui as organisé tout cela. Ce qui arrive est de ta faute. Répondit-il d'un ton ennuyé.

Padmé leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, il était vraiment irrécupérable et bon à rien.

Grommelant dans sa barbe, Padmé sépara les jumeaux en leur disant qu'ils n'auraient rien du tout l'un comme l'autre s'ils continuaient leur dispute. Honteux, les jumeaux se tournèrent le dos en croisant les bras. Quant au lapin, Padmé le replaça au centre de la table afin qu'il n'y ait plus de dispute à son propos.

Finalement, elle appela sa famille pour qu'ils passent à table. Elle plaça Leia à côté d'elle et Luke en face d'elle, pour éviter une nouvelle dispute. Puis elle-même s'installa en face de son mari continuait à faire la tête.

- Sourit un peu Anakin. Lui dit-elle entre ses dents.

Le jeune homme fit la sourde oreille. Il mangea sans ouvrir la bouche et Padmé dut faire la conversation pour deux. Heureusement, les jumeaux retrouvèrent bien vite leur bonne humeur. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien sur Pâques ensemble, avec leur mère puis avec leur père.

Ce dernier se contentait de leur répondre des « ouais » ou encore des « hm, si tu le dis ». Et à chaque fois, il avait droit à un regard des plus meurtriers de sa femme. Mais Luke et Leia étaient bien trop joyeux pour faire attention à la bouderie de leur père.

Après le déjeuner, les enfants s'amusèrent à déballer et à chercher les œufs cachés par leur mère dans l'appartement. Padmé se joignit à eux.

Seul Anakin se contentait d'être observateur. Il assista à la scène sans prononcer une seule parole. Puis lorsque Leia déballa un panier fait entièrement de métal et qu'elle le déposa près de lui, il leva sa main droite d'un air distrait et le fit bouger. Grâce à la force, il parvint à faire vibrer le panier et la petite cloche accrochée à la hanse se mit à sonner toute seule.

Luke et Leia s'arrêtèrent alors subitement. Le bruit venait d'attirer leur attention. Ils s'approchèrent de la table et observèrent la scène avec le plus grand intérêt. Et lorsqu'Anakin toucha du bout de ses doigts mécaniques le métal, un nouveau son retentit.

- Trop cool ! S'écria soudain Leia en ouvrant des yeux ébahis et en mettant ses petites mains à sa bouche.

- Je veux aussi une main mécanique maintenant ! Lança à son tour Luke tout aussi émerveillé par les tours de magie de son père.

- Oh, Ani… murmura alors Padmé amusée par la situation.

Anakin, lui, réalisa finalement ce qui était en train de se passer. Il stoppa ses tours au grand dam des jumeaux et se gratta la tête.

- Ne vous excitez pas comme ça les enfants. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à tout cela.

- Pas du tout ! C'est trop cool ! Je veux la même que toi, papa ! Dis, tu me promets que je pourrais l'avoir moi aussi ? Lui dit Luke en s'accrochant à lui.

- Heu, on va essayer d'éviter ça.

- Quoi ?! Nan ! Je veux la même ! S'écria le petit Luke.

Anakin regarda alors Padmé d'un air perdu. La jeune femme haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence.

- Oh Ani. C'est toi qui as orchestré tout cela. Ce qui arrive est de ta faute. Lui répondit Padmé en reprenant ses mots de tout à l'heure.

Bien évidemment, Anakin n'avait pas la solution. Ne sachant que faire, il finit par aller voir Obi-Wan. Il demanda à son ancien maître comment faire pour faire sortir une idée de la tête d'un enfant.

- C'est à moi que tu demandes cela ? Pour une fois Anakin, je n'ai pas la réponse. C'est toi qui es père, pas moi. Lui dit le maître Jedi.

Au final, Anakin pensa que Luke oublierait avec le temps cette histoire et d'ailleurs, il n'en parlerait certainement plus lorsqu'il rentrerait pour le souper. Les enfants passaient facilement d'une chose à l'autre.

Hélas pour lui, son calvaire était loin d'être fini. En fin de compte, il en regretterait presque de changer les couches culottes de ses enfants.

Et à peine rentré le soir que Luke bondit sur lui.

- Alors, papa ? Tu l'as ma main mécanique ? Quand est-ce que je peux l'avoir ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Heu…

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Padmé les regarder, moitié amusée moitié exaspérée par la situation. Elle s'approcha de son mari et lui dit bas :

- J'espère que tu es content maintenant. Luke n'a pas arrêté de parler de cela toute la journée.

Et Padmé planta Anakin sur place, le laissant se démerder avec un petit garçon déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

**_X)_**

**_La prochaine fois, ce sera Leia qui en fera voir de toutes les couleurs à Anakin. Ce sera l'image numéro 4 à l'honneur où on voit Leia jouer avec le sabre d'Anakin._**


	6. Leia et le sabre, toute une histoire

**_Bonjour_**

**_Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire (=_**

**_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars et les images dont je me suis inspirée pour mon histoire ont été faites de la main de Renata Castellani._**

**_Image 4 : Leia tient le sabre d'Anakin avec Luke tandis que leur père essaie de le récupérer._**

* * *

**Leia et le sabre, toute une histoire**

Un jour, Obi-Wan vint rendre visite à son ancien apprenti.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement des Skywalker, il eut la surprise de découvrir l'endroit parfaitement calme.

C-3PO vint l'accueillir et le maître Jedi arriva au salon. Il vit alors le petit Luke regarder la télévision.

En le voyant, les yeux de l'enfant s'agrandirent et un grand sourire illumina son visage.

- Tonton Bi-Wa ! S'écria-t-il en venant serrer les jambes du maître.

Obi-Wan se pencha et ébouriffa les cheveux du petit garçon.

- Content de te voir également.

Luke, aussi bien que Leia appelait Obi-Wan "tonton Bi-Wa". Ils n'arrivaient pas encore à prononcer correctement son prénom.

Padmé et Anakin avaient tenu à ce que leur plus proche ami soit le parrain des jumeaux.

Au début, Obi-Wan avait refusé mais devant le ton suppliant et surtout l'air malheureux d'Anakin, il avait cédé.

Depuis, les jumeaux l'adoraient littéralement. Et quand il venait voir la petite famille, les deux enfants ne manquaient pas d'accueillir le maître Jedi avec entrain.

Un peu trop parfois au goût du maître.

- Où est ton père ?

Mais Luke, bien trop heureux de le voir, se mit à sauter en tournant autour de lui. Quelle énergie.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur lui, il se mit à chercher son ami seul.

- Anakin, tu es là ?

- Obi-Wan ?

La voix provenait de la cuisine.

Intrigué, le maître Jedi alla voir non sans au passage manquer de faire tomber Luke qui continuait de sauter et de danser comme un fou.

Mais en découvrant l'ancien Jedi, Obi-Wan s'arrêta brusquement et mit une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire.

Anakin était en train de faire la vaisselle avec un tablier autour de la taille et des gants.

- Inutile de vous cacher, maître. Je vois et je sens d'ici votre sourire moqueur.

- Non non, détrompe-toi. Je ne rigole pas.

Regard meurtrier de la part de papa Skywalker.

- Bon, je vais t'attendre au salon.

Et Obi-Wan s'empressa de quitter les lieux avant qu'Anakin n'ait l'idée de lui balancer quelque chose dessus.

Lorsque ce dernier arriva, Obi-Wan fit comme si rien n'était.

Anakin s'assit à côté de son ami. Luke continuait de regarder la télévision, assis sur les genoux d'Obi-Wan.

- Alors, comment va notre jeune père ?

Bien que le maître Jedi ne rigolait et ne ricanait pas, Anakin sentit très clairement le ton moqueur de son ami.

- Sa va très bien. Je ne vois pas d'ailleurs pourquoi vous êtes venu.

- Oh mais je ne suis pas là pour toi, mais pour Luke voyons.

Anakin fit la sourde oreille. Il croisa bras et jambes. Mais Obi-Wan ne connaissait que trop bien le jeune homme. Il savait qu'il allait se venger d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Après qu'Anakin eut boudé un moment, la conversation fut lancée et Obi-Wan raconta les dernières nouvelles de l'ordre.

Padmé ne tarda pas à rentrer en compagnie de Leia. Cette dernière courut à Obi-Wan en le voyant.

- Oh Obi-Wan, vous êtes là. Vous resterez bien manger avec nous.

- Je te remercie, Padmé. Mais, il va falloir que je me sauve. J'ai quelque chose à faire. Vous savez même si l'ordre est très calme, il y a toujours du travail.

Et lorsque le maître Jedi prit congé des Skywalker, Anakin se mit à rire bêtement sur le canapé.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ainsi ? Lui demanda Padmé en arquant un sourcil.

- C'est une longue histoire et une affaire entre mec.

- Je vois.

Lorsque le soir tomba, Padmé et Anakin servirent le dîner puis les enfants retournèrent jouer. Anakin aida sa femme à débarrasser.

Puis voyant que les jumeaux s'amusaient bien entre eux, il profita pour avoir un moment intime avec Padmé.

Mais quand ce n'était pas Luke ou Leia qui les dérangeaient, une personne extérieure s'arrangeait tout de même pour le faire.

Et aujourd'hui, cette personne n'était nul autre qu'Obi-Wan. Comme quoi, jamais tranquille.

Pourtant Anakin répondit à l'holo-appel, non sans esquisser un sourire malicieux. Padmé le regarda en arquant pour la deuxième fois un sourcil.

- Vais-je enfin connaître le fin mot ?

- Je crois bien que oui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme avant de s'intéresser à Obi-Wan.

- Maître, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-il en feignant l'innocence.

- Bien essayé Anakin. Mais cela ne prend pas avec moi.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler, maître.

- Anakin, je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai une mission et je te demanderai donc d'avoir la décence de me ramener mon sabre laser ! Comme vengeance, c'est plutôt puéril.

- Ah, ça ?

- Oui, ça !

Obi-Wan coupa court à la conversation tandis qu'Anakin sourit de plus belle.

Padmé leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

- Ne me regarde pas comme cela, Padmé. Je suis nostalgique de l'époque, voilà tout.

Padmé n'ajouta rien tandis qu'Anakin se redressa. Il porta sa main à sa ceinture mais surprise, le sabre d'Obi-Wan n'était pas là.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu un deuxième sabre, par hasard ?

- Non.

Anakin se mit aussitôt en quête du sabre de son maître. Il aurait l'air malin si après le lui avoir dérobé si adroitement, il en venait à le perdre.

Très vite, l'appartement fut retourné mais, aucune trace du fameux sabre.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire avec ?!

Comme Anakin était de nature très patiente, il monta rapidement les tours et Padmé se moqua de lui.

- Cela t'apprendra à vouloir embêter les autres.

Pour autant, le problème ne fut pas résolu. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Anakin réfléchit à ce qu'il avait fait avec ledit sabre.

Et alors qu'il regardait dans le vide, il finit par voir ce qui lui avait échappé jusque là.

Son teint devint rapidement livide.

- Oh, bon sang !

Anakin se précipita vers ses enfants en se mettant à quatre pattes. Leia tenait le sabre d'Obi-Wan entre les mains en l'observant avec intérêt.

Prêt d'elle, Luke l'examinait tout aussi attentivement.

- L-Leia... Leia donne-moi ça...

Mais la petite fille semblait plus que fascinée par l'objet. Elle n'écouta nullement son père.

Et sans prévenir, elle fit un grand mouvement avec comme si elle voulait décapiter quelqu'un.

Anakin baissa aussitôt la tête par réflexe.

- Leia ! Donne-moi ça immédiatement, ce n'est pas un jouet !

Le jeune homme tenta alors d'arracher le sabre des mains de sa fille. Mais c'était sans compter sur Leia.

Agilement, la petite fille para l'attaque de son père. Poussant un cri amusé, elle se releva et s'enfuit avec le sabre suivit par son frère.

Non loin de là, Padmé avait assisté à la scène, tout aussi inquiète.

Étant trop petits, Luke et Leia ne pouvaient pas comprendre l'ampleur du danger. Pour eux, le sabre était un jouet comme les autres.

- Regarde-moi Luke ! Je suis un Jedi ! Hop !

Imitant son père, Leia donna un nouveau coup dans le vide en tournoyant cette fois sur elle-même avec grâce.

Luke se mit à rire. Impuissant, Anakin assista pour la deuxième fois à la scène en bénissant le ciel que sa fille n'avait pas activé pour de vrai l'arme.

- Leia ? Et si nous jouons à un jeu ?

Conscient que sa première approche ne donnait rien, le jeune homme pris la décision de s'y prendre autrement.

Leia leva les yeux vers son père et le regarda. Elle regarda ensuite Luke puis, échangeant un regard complice avec lui, elle s'écria :

- Non !

Et la petite fille s'enfuit à nouveau. Mais cette fois, Anakin perdit patience.

Il se mit à la poursuite de sa fille.

Et Padmé eut droit au jeu du chat et de la sourit entre son mari et sa fille.

- Parfois, je me demande réellement qui est l'enfant. Soupira-t-elle.

Et alors qu'Anakin avait finalement coincé Leia dans un coin, cette dernière lança le sabre à son frère, juste derrière son père.

Luke l'attrapa avec adressa et courut ensuite le plus loin possible de son père.

- Luke ! Revient ici tout de suite !

Anakin se remit à courir, cette fois dans le sens inverse.

Cela aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si Luke n'avait pas trébuché et activé dans sa chute le sabre qui s'échappa de ses petites mains.

La lame bleu transperça la table mais, heureusement ni Leia ni Luke ne fut blessé.

Les jumeaux tentèrent de le récupérer mais, Anakin les devança en attirant dans sa main le sabre grâce à la Force.

- C'est pas juste ! Crièrent aussitôt les enfants.

- Assez. Ce n'est pas un jouet. Et je ne veux plus jamais vous voir avec. C'est clair ?

Anakin, quelque peu furieux, avait augmenté le ton.

Les jumeaux baissèrent la tête tandis que leur père s'éclipsa afin d'aller rendre l'arme à Obi-Wan.

Mais lorsqu'Anakin rentra plus tard et qu'il s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit, il se rendit compte que son propre sabre avait disparu.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'écria-t-il en faisant sursauter Padmé.

En le voyant, la jeune femme soupira.

- Anakin, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas laisser traîner tes affaires ?

Mais le jeune homme l'écouta à peine. Il fonça dans la chambre des jumeaux, Padmé sur ses talons.

Et comme il s'en doutait, son sabre n'était nul part ailleurs qu'entre les mains de Leia.

La petite fille s'était mise au lit en serrant contre elle l'arme de son père.

En voyant la scène, Padmé et Anakin ne purent s'empêcher d'être attendris. Leia était si mignonne.

Ils prirent discrètement une photo avant que le jeune homme ne récupère pour de bon son sabre.

Finalement, il semblerait que ce soit plutôt Leia qui tenait absolument à devenir Jedi.

* * *

**_X)_**

**_La prochaine fois, un nouveau bonus sera à l'honneur._**


	7. Le réveil, façon Luke et Leia Skywalker

**_BONUS 3_**

**_Bonjour_**

**_J'approche gentiment de la fin. Encore trois histoires après celle-ci. Aujourd'hui, je vous poste donc un troisième bonus comme annoncé._**

**_J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien, comme toujours ;)_**

**_Je remercie une fois de plus les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire et de me laisser une review._**

**_Un grand merci tout particulièrement à Nataly SkyPot et TogrutaGirl, pour prendre le temps de traduire dans votre langue et ainsi pouvoir comprendre. Cela me fait grand plaisir._**

**_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars._**

* * *

**Le réveil, façon Luke et Leia Skywalker**

À quatre ans, Luke et Leia ne manquaient pas d'imagination. Et comme leur père était souvent grincheux et peu enclin à céder à leurs caprices d'enfants, ils devaient alors trouver un moyen radical de le faire abdiquer.

Mais bien souvent pour avoir la paix, Anakin promettait telle ou telle chose aux jumeaux. Et la plupart du temps, il ne tenait pas ses promesses.

Aussi, les jumeaux devaient penser à un autre moyen de persuasion que le harcèlement.

Et lorsqu'Anakin promis le lendemain aux enfants de les emmener au temple Jedi, Luke aussi bien que Leia savaient que leur père ne tiendrait pas sa parole s'ils ne trouvaient pas quelque chose de redoutable.

La solution ne tarda pas à germer dans l'esprit des deux petits enfants.

Tout sourire, ils mirent en place leur plan infaillible et démoniaque.

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil s'était déjà levé, Padmé et Anakin dormaient encore à poing fermé. Du moins, jusqu'à l'arrivée de deux petits bambins.

Le premier possédait les mêmes cheveux blonds et désordonnés que son père, le même air impatient et intrépide, les mêmes yeux bleus. Quant à la sœur de ce dernier, c'était le portrait craché de leur mère. Mais la petite fille affichait un air espiègle qui n'était pas sans rappeler son père. D'ailleurs, il semblerait même qu'elle ait hérité du même entêtement.

Luke et Leia Skywalker, qui étaient réveillés depuis un moment, entrèrent sans bruit dans la chambre de leurs parents. Ils se regardèrent d'un air complice avec un grand sourire. Puis au signal de l'un, ils s'élancèrent en criant sur Anakin et Padmé.

- Debout ! Debout maman, debout papa !

Le premier arrachait les couvertures tandis que le second sautait, tirait sur chaque membre à sa portée.

- Dépêchez-vous ! C'est le grand jour.

- Allez !

Les jumeaux continuèrent ce qu'ils prenaient pour un jeu jusqu'à ce que leurs parents daignent enfin remuer ou grogner.

- Luke, Leia. Voyons ! Leur reprocha Padmé en étouffant un bâillement.

Pour autant, la jeune femme ne put se mettre en colère contre eux. Quel enfant ne viendrait pas réveiller ses parents sous l'excitation que procurait un évènement particulier ?

En revanche, c'était toute une autre histoire pour Anakin. Si ce dernier avait pensé qu'il ne serait plus jamais réveillé par les pleurs de ses enfants, il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'un réveil comme celui-ci pouvait être deux fois pire.

Dans un premier temps, il se contenta de se cacher le visage sous son oreiller en espérant que ses deux petits monstres d'enfants finiraient par abandonner. C'était mal connaître Luke et Leia.

En voyant leur père, Luke et Leia se regardèrent. À nouveau, ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de passer à l'attaque.

Leia se saisit de l'oreiller de sa mère tandis que Luke retirait pour la seconde fois le drap.

Aussitôt, Anakin fut bombardé par sa fille à coup d'oreiller.

- Debout !

Padmé ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un fou rire en voyant son mari se faire attaquer de la sorte par leur jumeaux. Quelle énergie dès le petit matin tout de même.

Réprimant un nouveau bâillement, elle se leva.

- Bon sa suffit comme ça les enfants. Allez vous préparer.

- Non, pas question. Pas tant que papa n'est pas debout. Répliqua Leia.

- Il a promis. Renchérit Luke.

Les jumeaux regardèrent leur mère d'un air suppliant mais Padmé ne fléchit pas. Elle fronça les sourcils pour montrer son désaccord avant de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches.

Luke et Leia n'eurent alors pas d'autre choix que d'obéir.

D'un pas lent, ils quittèrent la chambre parentale en boudant quelque peu.

Une fois les petits monstres partis, Anakin émergea enfin de sous son oreiller.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Lui dit Padmé.

Anakin ne lui répondit pas. Il était de mauvaise humeur pour changer. Il avait horreur de se faire réveiller et, surtout de la sorte.

Il se leva sans mot dire.

- J'espère que tu comptes tout de même honorer la promesse faite aux enfants.

- Va savoir. Grogna-t-il.

Padmé soupira et laissa Anakin à ses pensées.

De son côté, le jeune homme rassembla ses affaires et entreprit de s'habiller.

Aujourd'hui, il avait promis aux jumeaux de les emmener pour la première fois au temple Jedi. Bien sûr, il avait d'abord demandé la permission à Obi-Wan puis à maître Yoda.

Luke et Leia tenaient en effet absolument à découvrir le lieu sacré où leur père avait été formé pour être Jedi.

En arrivant au salon, il découvrit ses enfants tout prêts. Ils accueillirent leur père avec un grand sourire.

En les voyant, Anakin comprit qu'il n'aurait pas la paix s'il ne les emmenait pas. Et qu'il y avait également de fortes chances pour qu'ils recommencent le lendemain.

Le jeune père était de bien trop mauvaise humeur pour entamer une nouvelle dispute dont il ne sortirait pas vainqueur. Et comme il tenait à ses heures de sommeil, il céda.

La journée se déroula plutôt bien et la visite dura jusqu'au soir. Et lorsqu'il fit nuit noire sur Coruscant, Anakin revint à la maison.

Luke et Leia étaient enchantés de leur journée. Ils avaient rencontré maître Yoda et bien d'autres Jedi.

Anakin, lui, était épuisé. Il avait passé la journée à crier sur ses enfants et à les poursuivre à travers le temple.

Il était donc on peut plus soulagé d'être de retour. Et lorsque vint le moment de se mettre au lit, il soupira de soulagement.

Cette nuit, il dormirait bien sans aucun doute. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait...

Le lendemain, Luke et Leia réveillèrent leurs parents de la même manière que la veille. Comme ils avaient constaté que cette tactique de persuasion fonctionnait bien, ils l'appliquèrent à nouveau pour obtenir une nouvelle faveur.

Mais cette fois, ils durent prendre leur jambe à leur cou car Anakin s'éveilla plus furieux que jamais.

Et pour la énième fois, Padmé assista avec agacement au jeu du chat et de la souris entre son mari et ses enfants.

Il n'y avait pas à dire. Anakin ne savait pas s'y prendre. Pas qu'il était un mauvais père, ça non.

Il n'avait juste pas la bonne méthode. Il excellait bien mieux au maniement du sabre laser. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Padmé attendit tranquillement qu'Anakin et les enfant se fatiguent avant d'intervenir.

Alors, elle sépara les jumeaux de leur père et sur un ton furieux, elle leur fit la morale.

Luke et Leia promirent alors de ne plus recommencer.

Et ils tinrent leur promesse. Enfin à moitié. Lorsque Padmé se levait tôt pour aller travailler, ils attendaient patiemment que leur mère parte avant de passer à l'abordage.

Pauvre Anakin. Il eut beau se mettre en colère, jurer et menacer les jumeaux, rien à faire. Ils recommençaient sans cesse.

Au bout de trois semaines lorsqu'il n'y tint plus, il demanda la solution magique à sa femme.

Patiente, Padmé lui donna quelques tuyaux.

Cependant, Anakin décida de rester fidèle à lui-même. Il inventa un autre moyen.

Et quoi de mieux que d'utiliser la même méthode que ses ennemis ?

Et lorsque le samedi arriva, Padmé vit au matin Anakin se levait tôt sans faire de bruit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ?

- J'éduque nos enfants, tu vas voir.

Et toujours sans bruit, Anakin arriva à la chambre de ses enfants.

En les voyant toujours endormis, un sourire victorieux apparut sur ses lèvres.

Puis d'un bond, il se mit à crier et à sauter sur le lit des jumeaux.

- Debout, là-dedans !

Il n'omit aucun détail. Il se saisit des oreillers et les balança sur les jumeaux.

La réaction de Luke et Leia ne fut pas tout à fait celle qu'Anakin espérait mais au moins, elle fonctionna.

Alarmés et surtout très effrayés par un tel réveil, les jumeaux se mirent à pleurer. Ils avaient eu très peur.

Et lorsqu'ils réussirent finalement à se calmer quelques minutes plus, tout deux avaient retenu la leçon. Réveiller maman et surtout papa de la sorte n'était pas bien, pas bien du tout.

- La prochaine fois, écoute mes conseils. Lança Padmé à Anakin alors qu'elle rassurait toujours les enfants.

Mais loin de l'écouter, Anakin redressa fièrement le menton.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait enfin remporté une bataille contre les jumeaux.

* * *

**_X)_**

**_La prochaine fois, l'image 5 sera à l'honneur où l'on voit nos quatre Skywalker s'octroyer une sieste._**


	8. Good night Skywalker

**_Bonjour_**

**_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars et les images dont je me suis inspirée pour mon histoire ont été faites de la main de Renata Castellani._**

**_Image 6 : la famille Skywalker dort serrée sur le canapé._**

* * *

**Good night Skywalker**

Anakin n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une vie plus différente que celle qu'il menait depuis quelques années. Lui qui par le passé avait l'habitude d'explorer les mystères de la Galaxie et affronter des ennemis plus dangereux les uns que les autres.

Aujourd'hui, son défi quotidien consistait à élever deux bambins aussi rusés l'un que l'autre.

Luke et Leia étaient deux adorables enfants mais plutôt difficiles.

Tantôt l'un, tantôt l'autre ne cessait de donner du fil à retordre à leur père. Les jumeaux s'amusaient beaucoup du caractère impulsif, borné et impétueux d'Anakin.

Heureusement, Padmé était là pour équilibrer la balance.

Douce, elle savait s'y prendre avec eux et lorsqu'il le fallait, elle se montrait sévère mais juste.

Anakin qui n'avait jamais était quelqu'un de patient et de posé, avait bien souvent du mal à supporter les bêtises.

Mais comme tout père aimant du fond du cœur ses enfants, il aimait sa nouvelle vie. Même si l'ancienne lui manquait bien souvent.

Anakin n'avait pas encore songé réellement à l'avenir de ses enfants. Mais, il ne faisait aucun doute que la Force était avec eux.

Un jour ou l'autre, ses enfants s'initieraient à l'art Jedi. C'était inévitable.

D'ailleurs plus le temps passait et plus Anakin trouvait que les jumeaux étaient pénibles.

Entre les sortis, leur faire quelques tours de Jedi, leur raconter une histoire ou encore jouer avec eux, les journées étaient bien remplies.

Et Anakin était épuisé. Aussi, il dormait le double de ce qu'il dormait lorsqu'il était en mission.

Et pour ne rien arranger, de drôles de rêves venaient troubler son sommeil. Résultat, il était très souvent grognon au grand dam de sa famille.

Dans ses songes, il se voyait repartir en mission mais en compagnie de ses deux enfants.

Et au lieu d'affronter des Sith ou une armée de droïde, ils avaient affaire à de mignonnes créatures que Luke et Leia tenaient absolument à adopter.

Leia ne cessait de courir après une espèce de lapin gigantesque pourvue de deux queues.

Luke, de son côté, préférait essayer d'attraper des poissons qui filaient à toute allure dans les rivières.

Autant dire que c'était mission impossible. Mais bon, les rêves n'étaient pas des rêves pour rien.

Un jour, Leia courut sur des kilomètres après un nouvel animal bizarre. Anakin tenta de la suivre mais renonça bien vite.

Étrangement, sa fille courrait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle et lui-même avait l'impression qu'il n'avançait pas.

Génial.

Décidant de faire une pause, il se retourna pour voir où était passé Luke. Mais lui aussi avait disparu de son champ de vision.

- Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de choses. Je comprends mieux ce qu'Obi-Wan a dû endurer avec moi toutes ces années.

Heureusement que Padmé n'était pas là, sinon elle lui ferait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Se grattant la tête, le jeune homme s'assit en plein milieu d'une prairie sans fin.

Évidemment, il ferait mieux de partir à la recherche de ses enfants au lieu de rêvasser. Mais bon.

Anakin s'allongea et contempla le ciel bleu. Pas un nuage. C'était simplement parfait.

Mais comme toujours, les bonnes choses ne durent jamais très longtemps.

Une ombre gigantesque sortit de nulle part fonçait sur lui depuis le ciel.

Clignant des yeux, Anakin se redressa et comprit au bout d'un moment qu'il s'agissait d'un énorme oiseau.

Il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil. Incroyable.

L'animal continuait de piquer à toute allure vers lui.

Alors, il se leva et se mit en position de défense. Rapace ou pas, il n'était pas question qu'il se fasse dévorer de la sorte et même si son adversaire faisait au moins trois fois sa taille à lui.

Sortant son sabre à laser, il attendit le meilleur moment pour frapper.

Mais alors qu'il levait son arme, il aperçut Luke perché sur le sommet de la tête de l'oiseau.

- Luke ?

Alors qu'il regardait Luke, ce dernier souriait et riait de toutes ses forces. Le contraire aurait été étonnant à vrai dire.

Soudain, l'oiseau sortit ses redoutables pattes dotées de serres acérés.

Mais au lieu de le transpercer, l'oiseau l'attrapa par les épaules et reprit aussitôt de l'altitude.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?!

- Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je gère ! Lui lança Luke.

Rassurant, vraiment.

Et lui, il allait voyager ainsi tout le long ? Est-ce qu'il devrait se donner la peine de dire à Luke que la position était très inconfortable ou pas ?

Mais une fois de plus, il n'eut pas le temps de réellement réfléchir à la question lorsque l'oiseau le lâcha.

Anakin retomba au sol après avoir fait plusieurs roulades.

À peine remit qu'il se retrouva en face d'une bête dotée de crocs aussi grands que sa tête.

Allons bon, qu'est-ce que cela encore ?

L'animal grogna avant de l'attraper avec sa patte pour le lécher de la tête aux pieds.

Et qui se trouvait à ses côtés, confortablement pelotée contre lui ? Leia bien sûr.

Avait-il également oublié de dire à sa fille qu'il avait besoin d'un bain à la salive gluante ?

Sans doute.

L'oiseau de Luke atterrit alors près d'eux en poussant un grand cri.

Merci pour les oreilles.

Non vraiment, il était trop vieux pour ce genre d'amusement. La prochaine fois, Padmé n'aurait qu'à y aller avec eux.

Lui, il regarderait pour une fois l'émission ou le match à la télévision qui l'intéressait dans son intégralité.

Et alors qu'il se demandait quelle bête allait le dévorer en premier, il se réveilla subitement tout en sueur.

Il se rendit alors bien vite compte qu'il venait une fois de plus de rêver.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Baissant les yeux, il vit que sa femme et ses enfants dormaient bien confortablement blottis contre lui.

Tiens, c'est étrange. Il n'avait pas souvenir de s'être endormi avec eux. À moins qu'il n'ait dormi une fois de plus toute l'après-midi sur le canapé et qu'ils étaient simplement venus le rejoindre.

Réprimant un bâillement, il ferma à nouveau les yeux et ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

Hélas pour lui, une nouvelle aventure l'attendait aux pays des rêves.

Pauvre Anakin. Ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'il resterait confortablement couché sur le canapé à regarder la télévision dans ses songes.

* * *

_**X)**_

_**Bon alors, je dois vous avouer que c'est l'histoire que j'aime le moins. En fait, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour celle-ci :/et c'est pourquoi j'ai eu du mal à tourner cela au comique. **_

_**Je m'excuse d'ailleurs de vous avoir pondu quelque chose d'aussi médiocre è_é**_

_**La prochaine fois, je vous posterai un dernier bonus avant de clôturer ces petites histoires avec la dernière image, soit la 5 ème où Padmé reproche à Anakin qui joue à la PSP de ne pas aider leurs enfants à faire leurs devoirs. Oui, j'ai inversé dans le dernier chapitre, désolée.**_


	9. La question qui tue

**_Bonjour_**

**_BONUS 4_**

**_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars._**

* * *

**La question qui tue**

"Comment on fait les bébés ?"

Voilà la fameuse question dont tout parent est confronté tôt ou tard. On dit souvent que c'est la question que tous redoute.

Mais pour les Skywalker, cela semblait en être autrement. Padmé et Anakin n'y songeaient guère à vrai dire. Aussi, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de soucis à se faire.

Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas un mais bien deux enfants. De ce fait, le taux de probabilité était doublé.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et il fallait bien avouer que ni Padmé ni Anakin n'était préparé face à cette terrible épreuve.

Et encore moins lorsque ces derniers étaient au beau milieu d'une partie de jambe en l'air.

Cette après-midi là, la petite Leia ne parvenait pas à dormir. Agée de presque 5 ans maintenant, son frère et elle avaient atteint l'âge où ils étaient curieux de tout.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle ne dormait pas mais que Luke oui, Leia se rendait dans la chambre de ses parents pour avoir de la compagnie.

Comme la porte de la chambre parentale n'était pas totalement fermée, Leia s'engouffra par le petit espace.

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant la scène devant elle. Ses parents étaient étroitement collés l'un à l'autre sous les draps. De plus, ils poussaient de drôles de cris.

Et puis, il y avait leurs habits qui traînaient un peu partout dans chaque recoin de la chambre. Cela laissait supposer qu'ils étaient nus.

Que pouvaient-ils bien faire ? Intriguée et n'y tenant plus, Leia demanda à voix haute :

- Vous faites quoi ?

Un cri aiguë retentit tandis qu'Anakin s'empressa de séparer de Padmé et de venir s'asseoir aux côtés de sa femme.

- Nous ? Mais rien ma chérie. lui dit Padmé gênée en remontant les draps sur son mari et elle.

- Et toi alors ? Que fais-tu là ? N'étais-tu pas supposée dormir ? lui demanda Anakin presque aussitôt histoire de la détourner.

- Non, je n'arrive pas. Et puis, j'avais une questions à vous poser.

- On t'écoute.

Padmé offrit alors son beau sourire à sa petite fille. Toute innocente, Leia vint s'asseoir au pied du lit de ses parents.

- Comment on fait les bébés ?

Padmé et Anakin restèrent alors bouche bée face à la question de leur petite fille. Cette dernière était si adorable avec sa bouille innocente.

- Tu... tu peux répéter ma chérie ?

- Comment on fait les bébés ? répéta alors patiemment la petite Leia.

Elle posa un regard avide sur ses deux parents. Il était clair qu'elle attendait une réponse et pas n'importe laquelle. Elle voulait des détails.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela, ma chérie ?

- Ben Luke et moi, comment on est venu au monde ?

Ah. C'était donc ça. Cependant, Padmé et Anakin n'avaient pas la réponse. L'un comme l'autre se concertèrent du coin de l'œil.

Sauf qu'ils étaient autant perdus l'un comme l'autre. Galère. Pourtant, il fallait bien répondre quelque chose à Leia.

Padmé décida alors de prendre les devants. De toute manière, Anakin n'avait pour une fois pas de réponse. Une grande première sans aucun doute.

- Eh bien, vois-tu c'est un peu compliqué. commença Padmé en choisissant avec attention ses mots.

- Je comprends pas. répondit alors Leia en regardant sa mère.

- Disons que pour faire un bébé, il faut être deux. Un garçon et une fille.

- Ah d'accord. Comme vous alors ?

- C'est cela.

Anakin observa alors sa femme et sa fille. Un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était curieux de voir jusqu'où Padmé irait.

- Et après ?

- Après quoi ?

- Ben comment ils font ?

- Eh bien...

- Maman a oublié de dire une chose très importante Leia.

- C'est quoi ?

Padmé fusilla du regard Anakin. Pourquoi diable ne pouvait-il pas la boucler ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie ?

- Pour qu'un garçon et une fille aient un bébé, il faut qu'ils s'aiment très fort.

- Comme vous ?

- Oui.

Padmé croisa alors les bras sur sa poitrine et décida de laisser Anakin gérer. Mais le connaissant, il allait forcément buter à un moment ou à un autre.

- Et après ?

- Comme maman vient de le dire, c'est un peu compliqué. Le bébé ne peut se faire que lorsque le garçon et la fille se font des câlins.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais, c'est cela. Et c'est alors que le garçon peut donner une petite graine à la fille.

- Et elle en fait de la graine la fille ?

- Elle le met dans son ventre.

- Oh ! Alors, c'est pour ça que maman avait un ventre énorme ? Luke et moi étions dans son ventre ?

- Exactement. Tu as tout compris.

- Trop cool !

Et Leia quitta sans demander son reste la chambre en courant. Une vraie petite furie.

Anakin bomba alors le torse et se donna un air supérieur.

- Eh bien, ce n'était pas si difficile en fin de compte.

Padmé ne répondit pas et se contenta d'arquer un sourcil. Elle n'était pas si convaincue que cela.

Ignorant la bouderie de sa femme, Anakin se pencha alors vers elle mais Leia ressurgit soudainement devant eux.

- Alors, c'est ce que vous essayez de faire, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui, maman et toi vous essayiez de faire un bébé. C'est pour ça que vous vous faisiez des câlins.

- Quoi ? Non, tu te trompes ma chérie, on ne ...

- Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne dirai rien à Luke. On lui fera la surprise.

Et Leia se jeta dans les bras de ses parents.

- C'est trop bien. On va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur !

Et malgré toutes les paroles de ses parents, Leia crut dur comme fer qu'elle et Luke allaient avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

- Eh bien toutes mes félicitations. lui dit alors Padmé acerbe.

Mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la nuit venue Leia rejoignit ses parents dans leur lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Leia ? lui demanda Padmé.

- Ben, je veux voir le moment où papa te donnera la petite graine.

- _Bravo, Ankin, vraiment. Tu expliqueras cependant demain pourquoi papa n'a pas pu donner la petite graine à maman. _grinça la voix de Padmé.

Et cette dernière tourna le dos à son mari. Et quelque part dans le noir, Anakin sentit le regard intrigué et surpris de sa fille.

Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment il lui expliquerait cela. Peut-être qu'Obi-Wan le saurait, lui.

* * *

**_X)_**

**_Next, place à la dernière histoire qui clôtura donc ce projet. Mes p'tits délires vont me manquer, je dois bien l'avouer :(_**

**_L'image qui sera à l'honneur sera la numéro 5. Oui, je sais je les ai inversé avec la 6 désolée._**


	10. Les devoirs scolaires, ça craint

**_Bonsoir,_**

**_Je reviens pour la dernière fois pour cette fiction avec cette dernière histoire._**

**_Donc pour la dernière fois, j'espère que vous vous amuserez._**

**_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars et les images dont je me suis inspirée pour mon histoire ont été faites de la main de Renata Castellani._**

**_Image numéro 5 : on voit Padmé reprocher à Anakin de ne pas aider leurs enfants pour les devoirs._**

* * *

**Les devoirs scolaires, ça craint**

Lorsque les enfants grandissent, c'est bien connu. Ils doivent aller à l'école. Pour la famille Skywalker, cette nouvelle était partagée selon plusieurs points de vue.

Pour les jumeaux, c'était vraiment ennuyeux de devoir y aller. Ils devaient ainsi quitter maman et papa. Et puis surtout, ils ne pouvaient plus embêter leur père.

En revanche, c'était un véritable soulagement pour Anakin. Enfin un peu de répit !

Padmé, quant à elle, pris la nouvelle comme toutes les mères. Elle fut partagée entre la joie et la tristesse de voir ses enfants quitter la maison pour se rendre à l'école.

La jeune femme versa même quelques larmes qu'Anakin estima inutile.

- Après tout ce qu'on a enduré de la part de ces petits monstres, ce n'est que justice. avait-il dit.

Padmé lui avait alors lancé un regard mi exaspéré mi ennuyé.

Mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Anakin songea qu'il allait _réellement _pouvoir goûter au repos et à la tranquillité quelques heures.

Sauf que le sort avait décidé de s'acharner contre lui encore, hélas. Certes, Anakin pouvait enfin regarder ce qu'il désirait à la télévision mais il avait oublié une chose.

Les devoirs.

Les devoirs scolaires que tout enfant reçoit.

Et quels devoirs en plus ! Plus compliqué que cela, il n'y avait pas. Anakin préférait largement combattre un bataillon entier. Quelle plaie, vraiment.

En plus, Anakin avait l'impression que cette tâche retombait toujours sur lui. Padmé semblait toujours s'arranger pour éviter le coup.

Et comme il était particulièrement chanceux, il fallait que cela arrive alors que la psp galactique venait de sortir !

La console était absolument incroyable. Il y avait tant de fonctionnalité et de possibilité qu'il était impossible de lâcher l'appareil ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

Et lorsque Padmé n'était pas là pour faire la police, le jeune homme passait ses journées scotché dessus. Luke et Leia furent aussitôt séduits à leur tour.

Aussi, les devoirs étaient mis de côtés. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Padmé ne revienne à la maison.

- Flûte, voilà maman. Vite allez faire vos devoirs. disait alors Anakin en chassant les jumeaux.

- Hein ? Mais tu avais promis que tu nous aiderais. se plaignaient alors les jumeaux.

- J'ai dit ça ? Vraiment ? Je ne m'en souviens plus.

- Mais si !

- Allez, ne discutez pas. Filez !

Et Anakin sortait discrètement par la porte de derrière. Il disparaissait alors pendant des heures sans que personne ne le sache.

Pourtant, Anakin aurait dû se douter que tout cela allait lui retomber dessus tôt ou tard.

Un jour, les jumeaux attendirent patiemment qu'Anakin rentre . La nuit était déjà tombée.

Et lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de l'appartement, Luke et Leia l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire.

- Hm ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Ben, on t'attendait.

- Ah ? Et pour faire quoi ?

- Les devoirs, bien sûr !

- Quoi ? Mais, je croyais que vous les aviez déjà fait !

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on a fait croire à maman. Sauf que ce n'est pas vrai. T'es jamais là pour nous aider !

Le teint d'Anakin vira alors au cramoisi. Il était tard et Padmé n'allait sûrement pas tarder à rentrer. Si elle apprenait la vérité, il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure.

- D'accord, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Allons vite faire ces maudits devoirs !

En vérité, ce fut Anakin qui fit les devoirs à la place de ses enfants. Il avait tellement peur du retour de Padmé qui s'empressa de le faire à leur place.

Luke et Leia s'empressèrent alors de pouvoir jouer avec la nouvelle console super classe de leur père.

Et avant que l'ancien Jedi n'ait le temps de dire ouf, le même scénario se reproduisit chaque soir. Les jumeaux menaient une fois de plus leur père en bateau.

Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier jette l'éponge. Ennuyé et épuise, il refusa de faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul petit calcul supplémentaire.

Luke et Leia n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller sans lui. Et lorsque Padmé arrivait, Anakin avait finalement trouvé la façon de parer le coup.

- Tu sais quoi Padmé ? Je suis Jedi pas professeur. Je n'ai jamais signé quoi que ce soit pour faire les devoirs scolaires !

Et sur ces paroles, il s'en allait laissant sa famille stupéfaite par ses paroles.

Sauf qu'Anakin ne gagnait jamais un combat contre ses enfants ni même contre Padmé d'ailleurs.

Et la vengeance ne tarda pas à lui tomber dessus. Padmé engagea une nounou. Sauf que la nounou en question était tout sauf taillée pour aider à faire les devoirs.

Et lorsqu'un soir elle apprit aux enfants à faire des bulles avec leur chewing-gum et qu'il fallait ensuite le coller sous la table, Anakin faillit péter un câble.

Il chassa aussitôt cette horrible bonne femme se gardant de peu de la transpercer en deux avec son sabre.

- Je peux savoir où tu as été pêcher cette femme ?

Padmé se contenta alors de hausser les épaules.

- Tu refuses d'aider nos enfants à faire leurs devoirs, il faut bien quelqu'un pour cela.

- Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ?

- Je le fais mais pas toujours c'est vrai. Tu oublies que j'ai du travail.

- Et tu préfères donc qu'une étrangère apprenne de drôles de choses à nos enfants ?

- Il le faut puisque _leur père_ est trop occupé pour cela.

Anakin grinça des dents. Cependant, Padmé avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

À partir de ce jour, Anakin veilla personnellement à ce que les jumeaux fassent leurs devoirs convenablement.

Sauf qu'il en paya terriblement cher le prix. À chaque fois qu'il abandonnait ses fonctions, Padmé venait aussitôt le rappeler à l'ordre.

- Tu n'étais pas censé les aider à faire leurs devoirs ? était devenu sa phrase culte surtout lorsqu'elle surprenait Anakin en train de jouer à la psp.

Pff, quelle vie, franchement. Il n'y avait pas à dire. Les devoirs scolaires, ça craignait grave.

Même maintenant que les enfants étaient grands, il continuait à en voir de toutes les couleurs.

Anakin songea alors avec amertume qu'il aurait peut-être dû écouter un peu plus Obi-Wan en fin de compte.

Surtout lorsque ce dernier lui expliquait l'importance de ne pas s'attacher. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, son sabre et l'espace seraient encore son quotidien.

Oui, Anakin _aurait vraiment dû écouter pour une seule fois_ dans sa vie de Jedi son maître à ce moment-là au lieu de penser à Padmé...

* * *

**_X)_**

**_Voili voilà. _**

**_Ce projet touche à sa fin. Je pourrai sans doute en écrire d'autres (mon cerveau ne manque pas d'idées je dois dire) mais bon je voulais vraiment développer les images uniquement et rester dans l'enfance des jumeaux. _**

**_Pour tout vous avouer, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ces histoires. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours imaginée que la vie d'Anakin ressemblerait un peu près à ça (en exagéré bien sûr) s'il n'avait pas choisi le côté obscur._**

**_Avant de vous laisser et de vous retrouver dans mes autres projets Star Wars, je tiens à remercier sincèrement toutes les personnes qui m'ont lues et qui m'ont laissé une review. Et un immense merci tout particulier à Nataly SkyPot pour ta fidélité et tes reviews pour chaque chapitres postés d'autant plus que tu as dû les traduire !_**

**_Bisous !_**


End file.
